Winchester Girl
by JackBoy15
Summary: Bella Swan had a past, a dark past that the Cullen's never knew about and what if when the Cullen's leave, that past comes back. set in eclipse and season 4
1. Chapter 1

I was never completely honest with the Cullen's about my past, but I never really trusted them enough and when they left without even a goodbye which was a real dick move as far as I was concerned, making my decisions for me and I have never allowed anyone to decide anything for me.

They had no right to think that they could decide what they believed what was best for me when I am quite capable of doing that myself and should of stayed around long enough for me to show them my true colors as I was not as innocent as they had believed.

I grew up knowing what lurks in the dark and trained to hunt these things down and saving lives with my best friend, Carson Singer, the daughter of Bobby Singer who was like a uncle to me and who I stayed with right after my father, a former hunter tried to kill me until my Uncle Charlie, who was a skilled researcher on the supernatural, came and got me.

I was never Bella Swan, it was just a cover story while living with Uncle Charlie in a small town of Forks, Washington so my abusive father wouldn't find me, and made a few enemies in my past with some hunters, especially since I never could shut my mouth and they are not against hitting woman, but I can hold myself in a fight and with a best friend like Carson Singer who talks with her fist more than her mouth, you kind of have to as Cara has gotten me into more trouble than I can count.

Charlie may be my uncle, but he was always been like a father to me and it is because of Uncle Charlie that I met the Winchesters and became inseparable, especially with Dean as he was very much like a protective big brother to me and with being the youngest child of three to an abusive former hunter father, I very much looked up to him and wanted to be just like him, and because of Dean and his father's strict training growing up, I had excellent hunting skills and Uncle Charlie wasn't so worried about me not being able to defend myself and I knew I could.

Bella was not even my actual name, but refuse to tell anyone what my name actually is as it was a way to keep my father off my trail, knowing that he was still hunting for me and Uncle Charlie had me use the name Isabella, that way if he ever did come looking for me, he wouldn't know how to track me as he is going to be looking for me under my real name, but I have been Isabella for so many years now, I sometimes forget that it isn't my true name, like Charlie isn't my real uncle.

After the Winchester's father died when I was around fourteen, I went hunting on the road with Dean and his brother, Sammy with Carson, doing online schooling and grew much closer with Dean than I already was as I was the only one that he would ever actually open up to.

He has been there for me in more ways than I can imagine, especially when I was nine and my father beat me bloody before killing my older brother and passing out and had to hitch a ride four states over to get to him with nothing but the clothes on my back and a stuffed rabbit, and I stayed with the Winchester's until I was twelve and his father wanted me to learn more about research and had me stay with my Uncle Charlie for a while.

I don't like talking about what happened that night with my father and only Dean really knows the whole story about what happened with the exception of not knowing my real name though knows Isabella isn't my true name, but doesn't ask questions and the only thing stopping him from killing him that night, was me as had I needed him more than he needed revenge.

I haven't told anyone else about that night, not even Uncle Charlie though Sam has tried to push me to tell him what happened, it only caused me to lash out at him physically and shut down emotionally which pissed Dean off when his brother wouldn't back off about not knowing what happened, saying I will talk when I was ready and to shut up about it.

Dean had wanted to stay with me when his father left me at Uncle Charlie's, saying he needed to look after me even if I had my Uncle Charlie though he wasn't the best with kids, but his father refused, needing his help on jobs and had to leave me behind and didn't see him until after his father died and he came and got me.

It was always the four of us hunting and didn't know any different until after I was forced to take break after Dean died and went to Hell and Sammy took off, leaving Carson and me behind, and just needed time to deal with the fact that he was gone and was not just on a job somewhere with Sammy which is what I made myself believe as it hurt too much to admit the truth.

Carson was too devastated with watching Dean die before her eyes and Sammy leaving her behind like nothing, claiming it was what was best for her to be any help to me and went to take a break from hunting and go to school for the first time since I was nine after Sammy ditched me in Forks, having been home schooled for half my life.

When I first met the Cullen's, I was in a vulnerable place so allowed Edward and Alice make all the decisions for me as my mind was still on Dean going to Hell and having to watch Hellhounds tear him to shreds while he screamed that still gives me nightmares and wasn't in my right mind to really stand up for myself.

If Edward and his family hadn't gotten in the way that night at the ballet studio, I wouldn't have gotten injured and could have finished James off myself, but of course Edward had gotten in my way and I got bit, sucking the venom out of my body and landing me in the hospital and if I was aware, I would never have allowed them to bring me to the hospital, rather having Uncle Charlie or Bobby fix me up.

After the accident, I couldn't get rid of Edward or Alice and was ready to take off and hit the road again and the real reason that idiot couldn't read my mind was most likely because of my Anti-demon protection tattoo that I got when I was fifth teen after Sammy had gotten himself possessed and as I was starting to become myself again, I realized just how controlling they were.

It wasn't until after his family was gone for a few months that I learned of Dean's resurrection from Hell from Carson and it didn't take us long to hit the road and get back into hunting again, but not until after we took care of Victoria as the Cullen's didn't even bother to clean up their mess and reuniting with brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been almost a year since I left Forks with Carson and met up with the Winchester brothers and had managed to finish up my senior year of high school on my online schooling, and Dean and I were headed back while Carson and Sam were finishing up a hunt with a angry spirit so I could take my finals as I couldn't take them online and graduate with the rest of my class, besides I missed Angela.

I never really loved Edward, he was more of a rebound and just loved the idea of having a family more than I loved him, but even if I loved him, I knew it never work out between us as I was a hunter and had no intention of giving up being a hunter for some seventeen year old virgin who believed he was in love with me but I saw it more as obsession and he had nothing on Dean.

I have loved Dean since I was nine years old and found me after I hitchhiked from my abusive father after killing my brother at three in the morning at some truck stop and named himself as my protector, even given me my special nickname that only he is allowed to call me, Izzy.

I wasn't trying to use Edward because I did care about him, I truly did but only as a friend which I made clear from the very beginning though I was hurting after Dean went to Hell and needed a friend to take my mind off what was happening to him down there and I never lead Edward on as anything more than a friend but he was always wanting more with me and didn't matter if I said no, he was like a spoiled child who wanted a new toy and was always trying to push more on me.

I could never love Edward, he was much too controlling for his own good, he was always making decisions for me that weren't his decision to make and didn't matter if it was what I was eating or wearing, he was always trying to chastise me for my choices.

They were my own decisions to make, regardless if they were mistakes or not and was always making his opinion known how he felt about them, and treating me as a young child that needs decisions made for them and making excuses as it was for my own good when he believed me to be risking my health.

His sister, Alice was just as bad, believing I couldn't dress myself, but really she just didn't like how I dressed myself and would choose clothes for me after Edward approved, saying my clothes were not appropriate for a young lady and allowed Alice to change me into what she thought I should dress like, even throwing all the clothes from my closet away which were not hers to take.

Angry, that not only did she break into my room and went through my personal belongings without my permission but she also attempted to throw away things that were personal to me, including some of Dean's things that I saved after he died and set all her new clothes on fire and intended to do the same to her own wardrobe if I didn't get my belongings back; Emmett had a laugh at that as Alice's face was priceless when I lit them up.

I was raised to be a hunter and knew being friends with animal drinking vampires was a bad idea, and I knew I was never going to fully accept them for what they are, despite what I may have told them and only really trusted Emmett and Jasper as they never tried to control me or make any decisions for my benefit, knowing that I am quite capable of making them all on my own.

Though no matter how much I like them, my first instinct is always going to be to go for the dead mans blood and the knife, so when Edward dumped me in the woods that day, I was already looking for a way out, though he could have done it in a more appropriate way than leaving me in the woods.

Who dumps someone in the middle of the woods and just ditches them to find their own way home anyway?

He calls himself a proper gentleman, well I call him a douchebag, at least I was planning to be kinder about it when I told him I was leaving and Uncle Charlie was pissed, especially since the Cullen's moved back to Forks so Edward could claim his love for me, demanding to know where I was.

Unfortunately, Uncle Charlie didn't exactly know where I was, so he couldn't tell him where I was, not that he actually would anyway as I was now happy in love with Dean and was never with Edward anyway.

Dean and I were about an hour out from Forks and I was excited to see Uncle Charlie again as I have not seen him since I left in October.

According to Angela, everyone believes I left because I couldn't handle the thought of being without Edward and laugh mentally as they would never actually guess what I really have been doing all these months.

Dean and I got together around November and we were happy with just having each other and not just physically either, but treating me as an equal and knows I can handle myself out there on the field, trusting me to have his back.

We were driving in silence, listening to Dean's heavy rock music that soothes me and was trying to calm myself, knowing that there was a possibility of seeing the Cullen's again, especially since I was going to be taken my finals in the same class with them and are going to end up showing up on my front doorstep and I really don't want that to happen as Dean, knowing what they have done to me, is not going to have the same control in his hunter instincts as me.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was being lifted up into someone's arms, and had my hunter instincts on alert mode until I smelled leather and whiskey, knowing it was Dean and relaxed, laying my head down on his shoulder and allowing him to carry me inside, feeling him kiss the top of my head," Sleep tight, Izzy Girl", he said softly as I drifted off to sleep.

I have been having trouble sleeping at night since my older sister, Bridgette told me that our father has been hunting me down, but haven't gotten the nerve to tell Dean about what has been going on as I know it would only worry him that my father was supposedly coming after me, we already had enough issues to deal with at the moment didn't need my abusive father to be on that list as well, but somehow I managed to sleep through the night without any of the frequent nightmares.

I woke up early the next morning and was completely starving as I didn't eat dinner last night, smelling the brew of coffee and have come to love that smell, "Morning Izzy Girl," I heard Dean say behind me, attempting to sneak up on me but saw him coming him a while back, as my hunter mode was already on alert as I go into school for finals today.

"Morning De," I said as I turned around so he could lift me up to kiss me, missing him and could only do much under Uncle Charlie's roof, though Charlie is pretty cool about letting Dean sleep in the same room with me as Charlie obviously knows that I am not a virgin any more, but technically haven't been a virgin since I was fourteen and I don't mean with Dean either.

"Ready to take your finals and see your vampire ex", Dean taunted me, knowing everything about Edward and his family who is more upset about him trying to control me and dumping me in the woods like a broken toy, than him being an animal drinking vampire and intends to have words with him for being an controlling douchebag to me and can't find it in me to care enough for Edward to stop Dean, loving him more than I will ever care for Edward as all I ever felt for him was friendship.

"Ugh, don't remind me! I had no intention of ever seeing Doucheward again and never thought he would come back to Forks, especially why I was still in school, at least. He treated me like some breakable doll and wanted to carry me everywhere as I apparently couldn't walk on my own, wanting to change me into someone from his own time. A lady shouldn't dress in such inappropriate clothes. A lady should not curse. A lady does not speak or interrupt when a man is talking without permission. A lady does not think about vulgar things," I said, annoyed with all of Edward's demands of me.

Dean started laughing though not at me, "Are you serious? No one abides by that anymore and I am so going to kick his ass when I see him for the way he treated my favorite girl while I was in Hell. He should never have tried to force you to change with that psychotic sister who sounds like a nightmare and I am actually shocked you haven't killed that girl yet, like literally," Dean says as he kisses me, with me still having my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Well, there is a reason that kid is still a virgin. I wouldn't want to have sex with someone who spent more time treating me like a five year old than my age, though I don't tangle like that and he sounds more like spoiled child throwing a tantrum than a man.

If I was a virgin for that long, I would go stir crazy, but lucky for me, I have a special someone to keep me from going crazy," he said giving me kisses on my neck, making me giggle like the teenager as he placed me back on the ground as we made it into the kitchen.

I looked around and Charlie was no where to be found and slightly disappointed as I haven't had a chance to see him yet and was on very limited time as it was and haven't see him since October, right after my brother Zach's birthday and had dinner in his memory who died saving my life, something I don't think I can ever forgive myself for.

Zach had been my sister, Bridgette's twin brother and we never gotten along, but was still my older brother though, and got stabbed by our drunk father for trying to protect me from being raped by our father when I ran away that dreadful nigh when I was nine.

Our father saw nothing wrong with stabbing his only son that was trying to protect his little sister and there was I could do to save him, and having to watch him, painfully die, and have never forgiven myself for not being able to save him that night.

I haven't spoken to Bridgette since she told me our father escaped police custody and was coming after me, though waited three days, blaming me for Zach's, believing I should've died, instead of her twin, even if he our father that stabbed him, yet she still remained loyal to him, giving him a three day head start before warning me, despite knowing he planned to kill me, but she always hated me.

I have picked up smoking as it calms me, getting panic attacks in tense or stressful situations and smoking helps with them, though Sam and Carson don't like that I have been smoking but aren't going to try and stop me from smoking, not after what happened when Sam tried to force me to stop while Dean was away who told him to leave me be about my smoking.

He wouldn't take no for an answer and I ended up in a hospital from a severe panic attack and it wasn't about the smoking but Sam overwhelming me about the smoking, trying to control me like they did but I smoke because I want to, not because I have to, never wanting anything controlling me, like Edward had done, ever again.

I stole Dean's coffee from him as I was too lazy to get my own, taking a drink though didn't really have time as I needed to get going or I was going to be late for school and was already cutting it close and I wanted to see Angela, my only true friend here in Forks, before I had to go to class.

I handed Dean back his coffee after having another sip before pulling him towards the door, handing him his keys," Come on, I'm going to be late and need a ride. I want to introduce you to Angela, the only one I like at this screwed up school," I said as I grabbed my bag along the way, making sure I had everything that I need, especially my hunter's knife that Dean gave me for my twelfth birthday and my lighter and cigarette's so I can smoke on break.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I want to meet this Angela who you speak so fondly of and to meet the douchebag ex who thinks it is all right for him and his fucking family to treat you the way they did. I think we need to have a talk about how you treat a lady and one of them isn't dumping them in the middle of the woods where they could freeze to death. Come on, we'll grab some coffee, my treat," Dean said, taking my bag for me as we got into the Impala that was bound to get us some unwanted attention.

"Just not at school, De. We are trying to keep a low profile for a while, we already have a hunter on our ass and everyone will be at risk, not just us," I said, Gordon Walker as Dean drove me towards school, having sold my truck months ago after I went back to hunting full time with Carson and the boys, no longer needing the truck and needed the money for the road, though miss driving by myself sometimes.

"Alright, no heads rolling at school. I guess that would cause some problems with the teachers if I cut off a student's head in front of the school, though that takes the fun out of everything," Dean promised me, holding my fresh brewed ice coffee, eating a cherry Danish that he bought me for me to have some breakfast.

I wasn't the same girl that I was when I first came here, I was much more opinionated and strong, taking no crap from anyone as I am not someone's doormat and changing back to my original hair color of bright flaming red hair with navy blue highlights that Dean loves on me say it is totally me that he loves so much.

I also was dressed different, dressing in my favorite purple skeleton top with a black mini skirt and purple tights with black leather laced boots and my black thin cut off gloves with a leather jacket, which is so going to piss Edward off and maybe even Alice, never taking any crap, even from Dean, the love of my life, shoving his attitude right back in his face, making us perfect for each other.

It felt as though I was the new girl all over again as everyone stared, gawking at the Impala as we drove by though didn't see any of the Cullen's, not that I cared but had to stay alert and not like Alice can see me though never really could because of my tattoo and is probably driving her crazy though I am personally finding humor in it.

We pulled into the parking lot and Dean got out with me so he could meet Angela who was outside, talking with my old group of friends that I didn't stay in touch with except her, smiling as she saw me as the others finally realized who I was, looking and dressing different than last September and having a man in his late twenties with his arm around me and completely content with it as they assumed I didn't like being touched as I wouldn't let Mike Newton touch me. Idiots.

"Bella, you made it! How are you? I haven't seen you since Christmas," Angela said, meeting us halfway, giving me a hug, who knew I had no problem with being touched, just didn't like being touched by other men, looking completely different as she seemed to open up some and has come out of her shell, and it looks good on her, seeing her all confident about happy about herself.

"Hey Ange, it's good to see you. I've been good, mostly on a road trip with some close friends of mine. This is my boyfriend, Dean," I said, introducing Angela to Dean, perking up when she saw him as Dean has always been such a looker, must be in those Winchester genes.

"Nice to meet you, sweetheart, I'm Dean Winchester. Izzy has told me some great things about you and now I can see why," Dean said, introducing himself to Angela with his harmless flirting personality, making Angela giggle because of his teasing as I have told her about Dean so she knew he was just teasing her.

"So you are the famous Dean Winchester that Bella has told me so much about in her e-mails. It is nice to meet you, so how has the hunting life been," Angela asked and catching Dean off guard as he didn't know that she knew about supernatural, but her father is a researcher for hunters and Angela is one as well, but never really told them about Angela, not wanting to get her involved in our hunting issues.

Dean gave me a dark look,"Isabella," he said, using my full name, like he used to do when I was little while I had been living on the road with them to tell me I was in trouble, and always hated when Dean used it as I hated when he was disappointed in me, making me tear up as a child.

"Angela's father is an experienced researcher for hunter's, and met Charlie back when I was thirteen, and Angela is a excellent researcher herself as I get most of my researching from her," I explained to Dean before he got too angry as the last thing we need is an angry Dean Winchester facing a douchebag Edward in a middle of a school parking lot filled with students as the last thing we need is to explain is why Dean chopped off some student's head, vampire or not.

I felt Dean's relax but not completely, but Dean has trust issues, though is probably bothered I never told him about Angela, even if he isn't angry at me and knew I was just trying to protect her from getting involved in all our drama and knowing Angela since I was thirteen, I don't want anything to happen to her and know that once Dean got to know her, he will know she is a great friend to have.

"We are so talking about this later, Bella, but it was nice to meet you," Dean said, calling me Bella which he never does unless he is cross or I am in trouble with him as Angela took this as her cue to leave and give us some time alone, not seeming to be bothered at all by the age difference between us, with me almost nineteen and Dean in his late twenties which is sure going to raise some eyebrows.

"I have to go, but I'll see in class, Belle," Angela said, rushing off and leaving me alone with Dean who still had some of an upset look on his face but was trying to hide from me, but I know Dean and have always been able to read him like an open book and knew he was upset that I kept this a secret from him, especially when we were supposed to team as hunters and lovers.

"I wasn't intentionally keeping it a secret, I just didn't want to get her involved in all of our issues like Bobby. Angela is just a researcher, she isn't a hunter like Bobby and wouldn't know what to do if it came down to a fight. She only knows theory which is not going do her any good in a fight against a demon or a rogue hunter that might want to take advantage of her researching skills," I said, hoping his anger would soften some, not wanting to have to go to class with him angry at me.

"I understand why you wanted to keep her out of our hunting life, but what I don't understand is why you kept it from me when we are supposed to partners, I would have understood, Bella," Dean said, harshly to me, making me almost cringe, hating when he went into big brother mode with me as I remember quite well the last time he did that when I didn't listen on a hunt and almost got myself killed which involved feeling the back of his hand and a very uncomfortable ride home when I was fourteen.

"I know I should have told you a long time ago, I'm sorry. Please don't be angry," I said, giving him my puppy eyes that always make him melt and seeing him fight a smile as he never could resist the power of my puppy eyes.

"No, not the puppy eyes. I want to be mad at you. Damn it," Dean said, not fighting it any longer and pulling me close to him, and kissing the top of my head, and massaging my arm in an attempt to comfort me, feeling my upset, despite being cross with me.

"I'm sorry, De. I didn't mean not to tell you," I said, trying not to tear up, especially in the middle of the school parking lot, but this school has a lot of vulnerable memories for me and Dean must of realized this as he felt me shake in his arms.

I wasn't crying so much because he was cross with me but not really wanting to face Edward and just using it as a excuse, not wanting to admit that I am scared of becoming vulnerable and allowing Edward control me again and Dean knew this without me having to tell him as he sensed a panic attack coming.

" Hey, hey, Izzy. It's okay, babe, I'm not mad, just breathe in and out. Breathe Baby girl, come on now, it's going to be okay, I won't let him get to you again, I promise", Dean said, walking me to the door as I gave him a passionate kiss and he automatically reacted to that, pulling me close before remembering we were in public and in the middle of a high school as kids were getting ready to start exams.

"I've got to go in now, but meet me at one, I'll take you to my Uncle's favorite diner," I said as the warning bell went off as Dean gave one more kiss and pulling off his amulet and putting it over my head as I gave him a questionable look.

"For luck, sweetheart. Now go kick some ass and maybe some sparkling ass too, but save some for me," Dean said, winking and heading towards his car, watching until he was out of sight, and now feeling alone and breathing to keep from having a panic attack again and heading towards my building towards my English class where I felt myself grasping Dean's necklace for comfort as I took a deep breath and walked through the door, seeing a pair of golden eyes and bronze hair looking back at me though looked as though he didn't think it was me.

" Bella".


	3. Chapter 3

I saw him looking me up and down, seeing the changes in me and obviously not liking it with the way he was frowning at me disapprovingly, but I wasn't the shy girl that he met in Forks over a year ago and I never really was if I am being honest, I had always been a strong and confident as that comes with being a hunter, and seeing him stand there makes me want to walk back out that door and just not finish high school, though I know Dean would never let me.

"Hello Edward, isn't this a surprise. I thought you and your family left," I replied innocently when I was being anything but pleasant, but who would want to be pleasant to someone that dumped you in the middle in the woods that nearly put you in a hospital for a week and want to come back in your life like nothing ever happened? Not me.

"Hello Bella, I came back for you. I just couldn't live without you and was devastated when I learned that you had moved on, but I knew you would come back to visit Charlie. I will never leave you again and once we are married this summer, I will gladly change you.

Of course, you will need to get rid of these inappropriate attire and wash out that ridiculous hair dye, it is not proper for a lady to dress such a way and I don't like this hair color on you so it needs to be fixed, I'll have Alice take care of it tonight," Edward, already trying to control me without letting me have a word in, but I wasn't going to give in so easily this time.

"Hold up, who the hell said I was going to marry you because last time I checked we are not together and never were, and I am with someone who gets and likes me for me and doesn't try to change anything about me.

This was me before I came to Forks and who I am most comfortable with, you only saw who you wanted me to be, not who I am, and the red is my natural hair color and I love my blue highlights so get off your controlling high horse, Dichward," I said, completely shocking him when I didn't obey his fucking command.

I wasn't the same girl that he met in Forks a year ago and I wasn't going to change for him either, I don't even let Dean who I love more than life itself, boss me around without giving lip, I certainly wasn't going to allow a one hundred year old virgin vampire push me around, wishing I could just punch him without breaking anything, but I knew how that will turn out.

"Bella, it is not proper to dress like that and I am the man and my word is final on that matter," he said, pulling me along with him as if I even planned on going along with him or anything he says.

I was only eighteen years old for goodness sake, I was not getting married and I don't need a piece of paper to tell me who I want to spend the rest of my life with either, Dean and I are happy just the way we are and don't need marriage to justify who we were.

"Listen Dickward, you left me in the middle of the fucking woods! What makes you think that I even want anything to do with you and get it through your thick delusional skull, we were never together! I got news for you, I don't want anything to do with your or your dumb ass family, I moved on and I am happy just being me and I intend to stay that way and not have you or your controlling of a freak sister try to change me into something I am not so leave me the fuck alone or I will have Charlie put a restraint order on you for harassment," I said, screaming at him with now all eyes on us as everyone turned to see what the commotion was about.

I think Edward realized that he couldn't do anything now without making a scene as I wasn't going to go quietly which would likely cause quite a few problems for him and his family and if he even tried to take me by force, Dean would take them all down single handed without even breaking a sweat.

"We shall talk about this later, love. We will also need to talk about your behavior, it has been unacceptable and needs to be addressed and dealt with as soon as possible. I want you changed out of these ridiculous clothes by lunch break and you will coming to my house after school whether you want to or not, we need to set up some boundaries for you and I need to know where you have been," he said, trying to grab my hand but pulled away and sat in a seat between Angela and Ben so he had to sit by himself in the back as I pulled out my phone and texted Dean to keep him updated.

'Dickward is delusional and thinks I will marry him, idiot.' I texted him and took thirty seconds to get a response from him and almost laughed out loud from his response.

'That is because you are smoking hot and have a great body, Iz. If he comes anywhere near you I will chop off his balls so he has no chance of even becoming a man and getting laid. Seriously though, a sparkling vampire? Are you sure he isn't gay?' Dean texted back and heard a deep growl behind me

Good. That will show him that I was never in love with him and only wanted friendship though I hardly doubt he would leave me alone that easy and let's not forget Alice, she was a complete nightmare most of the time, always making me feel uncomfortable whenever she would dress me in those ridiculous little outfits that just weren't me.

I am comfortable the way I am and my true friends never try to change a damn thing about me because they don't like something about me which was why we are so close, and trust them with my life and they they were the ones that had been there every day since I escaped my father and know the real me.

I never got a say in anything I did while in that friendship with Edward and have realized just how seriously unhealthy it was when being his friend, despite him trying to force more on me when he knew I didn't want it.

I let him control everything that wouldn't normally do as I have always commented when someone would tell me what to do, even as a young child and it took Dean, Sam, and Carson coming back in my life and going back on the road with them to realize how unhealthy and controlling he was with me and I will never go back to being his friend again, not after the way he treated me.

The final bell rang as the last of the students came in, along with our teacher and if she noticed me in the front desk, she didn't say something though I know she was thinking it as I was in hunter mode with having Edward sitting behind me that wasn't helping relax much though had no problem making me more tense every time he let out a growl out of annoyance that was more irritating than threatening so this certainly was going to be a very long day.


	4. Chapter 4

I was just ready to get out of here, tired of Edward's insisting love for me as he has pretty much demanded that I was to marry him, not really bothering to care how I actually felt about it and I was not pleased about this though was glad that I actually haven't seen Alice yet since I only two finals today, and was ready to just have lunch with Dean, and just ready for these finals to be over, but I still a week of finals left and then there was the graduation ceremony, though I still haven't decided what I was going to wear.

I was nearly running out of the building, trying to avoid Edward who was attempting to catch up with me, with Alice not that far behind as I saw Dean out front, leaning against the Impala with a smirk on his face that I always loved about him and there is nothing that I would change about him.

I nearly ran out towards him and jumped into his arms, kissing him right in front, missing him from being stuck at school with Edward creepy staring at me all damn morning and he wasn't exactly being discreet about it either, so everyone saw Edward staring at me all morning which only humiliated me in the process, and did he think I was going to take him back after the way he treated me, abandoning me in the forest even if I was trying to escape.

I paid no mind to all the students that were watching us have a make out session outside the school, but it did not go unnoticed that Edward growled from behind me and surprised he hasn't made a grab for me yet, but if he tries anything, I was going for my special vampire knife that I had dead mans blood imbedded into it, having it with me and Edward has no idea what I am actually capable of, and he is the one that calls me naïve.

"How was finals and your lovely vampire ex that keeps staring murderous at me. If looks could kill, I will be dead by now," Dean joked, laughing to himself and not caring that he just threw that he knew Edward was a vampire in his face; but to any hunter, it was obvious he was a cold one vampire, I remember reading Bobby's journal of him coming across one once when I was ten though he wasn't too happy about me snooping through his things, but did tell me how to spot one if I was to ever come across a cold one.

"They were okay, I think I did alright though I have A's so I am not too worried about me failing, but if you are referring to Edward, he just creepy stared at me the whole time which was more embarrassing than anything," I said, laying my head against his chest, tired and just wanted to get back on the road already and if I couldn't take my finals online, I would not even have come back to Forks.

"Don't worry, Iz, I'll make sure that he don't bother you any longer, we have enough to deal with without a crazy ex vampire boyfriend staking a claim on you," Dean said as he opened the door for me before getting behind the wheel of the car.

"Will be the best time to tell you that my father escaped the police, my real father, the one that I haven't seen since I was nine after the incident is attempting to hunt me down and attempting to kill me and my sister had waited three days to tell me," I said, just finally getting that out in the open as I just couldn't hold onto this burden of my father coming after me alone, and hate my sister for still remaining loyal and blame myself for Zach dying that night.

"What are you kidding me? This isn't the best time, Izzy? Is this the father that you had to hitch a ride four states over to our motel room," he asked, leaving out certain details that I was eternally grateful for though there were things about that night that I could never even tell him over the years, mostly about Zach, that how my brother told me to run and not look back instead of helping him after our father stabbed him.

"Yeah, that's the one and there are things that I never told you about that night. I wouldn't have made it out if it wasn't for my brother," I said, sadly as I recalled that night so well and the night that I lost my childhood and innocence forever.

"I never knew that you had a brother, I only knew about your sister, why didn't you ever tell me about him as you always seemed to talk about her even if you guys despised each other," Dean asked me curiously as to why I could never tell him about Zach.

"Zach is the one that helped me escape that night and my father stabbed him for helping me, not knowing I had still been in the house and I wanted to go get help, but Zach told me to run and to not look back, he knew my father was going to beat me to death and he cared more about me living than dying and he was Bridgette's twin, she never forgave me which is why she is helping our father hunt me down now," I told him, trying to hide the fact that I was scared to face my own father again.

"I'm sorry, Izzy, no one deserves to go through that and wish I knew so I could have helped you. Let him come though, I owe him a few words for what he had done to my Izzy Girl," he said and knew he meant it, but I also knew that he wouldn't go and try to face my father head on, Dean was a lot of things, but he also wasn't stupid either, but let's deal with the Cullen's first, then my father.

By that time, we had made it home and were already walking up to the house and wish that Sam and Carson were here so we had more numbers, but they wouldn't be here until tomorrow when they arrived in Forks with Bobby and had a feeling that all the Cullen's were going to come to my house and demand answers for what is going on even if I didn't own them anything, wishing that they would just leave me alone, but that obviously is not going to happen anytime soon and have a feeling that Edward was just not going to let me go and if that happens, there was a chance it might come down to a fight.

"De, you know that the Cullen's aren't just going to let me go, they want me for some pet for Edward, there is a small chance that it might come down to a fight. I don't want to have to fight because of Emmett and Jasper as they have always reminded me of Zach, but I know they will also stand with Edward and I have a feeling they are all going to show up at the house shortly, depending how long it takes for them to come up with a plan," I told him as I locked the door behind me, not that would make any difference and so glad that I nailed the windows shut in the house so he couldn't sneak in my room anymore.

"I know B, and that makes it more difficult that Sam and Carson had to stay behind and finish that hunt with Bobby so we only have Charlie for backup, leaving three of us against seven cold one vampires, we are outnumbered, but I am also not going to let them take you against you will either just because that vamp has a thing for you and plan to have words for him later on," Dean said to me, lifting me up on the counter as we are alone in the house since Charlie was still at work, but he was always working, whether it was at the station or doing some research for hunters at home.

"If they do show up tonight, only Emmett and Jasper will be permitted to actually come inside, they are the only ones I trust out of the seven because though they had moved, Charlie had told me they would secretly call once a month to check up on me and see how I was doing, none of the others had done that, but they also don't know about me being a hunter though I think Jasper had suspected, but I don't know for sure and Edward is probably going to try and penetrate your mind, but I think the anti- possession tattoos keep him out of our minds because he has never been able to read my mind," I told Dean as I pulled out my History textbook to start studying for my finals tomorrow and at least I didn't have finals with Edward tomorrow.

"Don't worry so much about them, Izzy, I have no doubt that they are going to show some time tonight, and though I wish that we had more backup to deal with them, we are just going have to make do with what we have so let's just try to not think about until the time comes and if your anxious, why don't you go get yourself another smoke, I know you haven't had one yet today and we both know that you need one, Iz," Dean said, roughly to me and if there is one thing I could always count on is that Dean will always be honest with me and tell me the truth just how it is, not the half truth the I always had gotten from the Cullen's, he would never lie to me and I love that about him and that is something I know that I can always count on.


	5. Chapter 5

Uncle Charlie had gone over to Billy's to watch the game tonight, leaving us to fend for ourselves which I didn't mind though not before telling us to use protection, thinking he was being funny when I could have just killed him for that though I love him anyway.

I decided to show Dean around town and we went out to eat at my favorite and only diner in town, not really feeling up to driving all the way to Port Angeles to get something to eat and they have some decent food though Forks could really use more than one restaurant in town, it does get old going to eat at some place every time you eat out, especially if you like to eat out a lot like Uncle Charlie and surprised he isn't sick of diner food yet though that probably comes from being a hunter because when your on a road, sometimes you got to take what you can get.

I was deliberately avoiding going home, knowing that the Cullen's were for sure to stop by and wanting to demand answers that I don't deserve to have, but Dean says that they don't have the right to demand anything out of me, they left me high and dry after Edward left me in the middle of the woods to find my own way back home, and god knows what could have happened if I wasn't so skilled in navigating.

I have no intention of telling them what I have been up to for the last few months and it isn't their business, they don't own me even though Edward and Alice seem to think that they do, demanding that I am to marry Edward like that, when I am only seventeen and a hunter and have no intention of getting married this young and the only one I would ever want to be with is Dean and he isn't exactly the marrying type, but I don't care about piece of paper, it is meaningless to me and just being with Dean everyday is enough for me.

"Izzy, this food is awesome. We so have to come back to this place," Dean said, eating the famous bacon cheeseburger that I have, but even I have to admit that they definitely are famous for their burgers and since I went back on the road hunting again and just doing my schooling online, I started eating more meat again as a hunter couldn't just live off of salad, despite what Sam may say.

The only reason I was even eating that garbage was because Edward had apparently wanted me to eat more healthy and wouldn't let me have any meat, saying that meat wasn't good for me but it just got me sick and not have as much energy because I wasn't getting protein which Dean was not happy about, stating he was going to have words with him about the way he treated me while I was in a vulnerable state.

"Yeah, Forks diner does have some good burgers, but it is also the only diner in town, most people just go to Port Angeles to eat out, they have a few good Italian restaurants down there I like, but you have to like burgers because that is really all they have. The salads here are awful and I don't even want to know how someone can mess up a salad," I said, eating my chicken fingers, not feeling like a burger today which were actually pretty good.

"Good thing Sam isn't here then or we will be hearing him complain about the salad or how we should eat more healthy," Dean said, teasing his little brother though I knew he still loves him even though he isn't big on emotions and he watches out for us all, being the oldest and he has watched out for me half my life, believing that he could protect me from anything.

That was sure and though I did see Sam as a brother, he did have a way of trying to force you to do what he wants which was probably why we weren't exactly on speaking terms right, especially since I was still mad at him for dumping me at Uncle Charlie's and driving off the day after Dean died when he knew how heartbroken I was, with his excuse that he was trying protect me and deserve to have a normal life without hunting, though he didn't really ask me what I wanted, he just tried to force his normal on me while he and Carson went off to continue hunting without me.

I may have forgave Carson for leaving me behind because she didn't exactly know what Sam did as she had been at her Dad's at the time and believed I was just taking a break after Dean died as that is what Sam told her I said, I wasn't ready to forgive Sam even after all these months and how can I forgive him when he hasn't even given me an apology for ditching me like that.

Dean doesn't exactly know that Sam ditched me at Uncle Charlie's and I have no idea what Sam told him, though I know that Carson thought I just wanted a chance to actually go to high school as I never got the chance with always being on the road with them as they always forgot that I was still a lot younger than them and still haven't finished school.

I knew the truth of what Sam and I are fighting about was going to come out eventually as Dean just thinks that I am mad at Sam for trying to force me to stop smoking which was part of it but not the whole reason as he doesn't know the whole truth about it, but I just didn't want to get him involved as I know he would be upset with Sam but he was also his brother and didn't him to have to choose between us because I knew couldn't just not get involved.

I already knew what he will tell me anyway and didn't want to hear how Sam was protecting by leaving me at Uncle Charlie's, it wasn't his place to try and tell me how to live my life when he knew how devoted to hunting I was, especially after Zach died even though he didn't know about that as I have only ever told Dean the truth and he acted like he was the only one that lost Dean and I didn't deserve to grieve for him like he did.

"When are you two going to stop this little fight that you have going on. I'm not stupid, I know that this has more to do with him trying to force you to quit smoking. What happened to you two while I was gone. I know Sam wasn't exactly telling the truth about you wanting some time off after I went to Hell, I know you better than anyone Izzy girl and know if anything, you would have been looking for revenge, not want to leave the job. So what happened," Dean asked me, catching me off guard so I guess he had been more observant than I realized.

"I didn't want get you involved, Sam is your brother I don't want to get between you two. This is between me and Sam, but to answer your question, yes, this is more than me being upset of him taking my cigarettes and trying to force me quit because he didn't want me smoking," I told him and one look knew he wasn't just going to let it go because I knew he was sick of having to listening to all the fighting and Carson was sick of it too though she understood my anger when she learned the truth behind my anger.

It wasn't fair to either of them with our constant fighting, but he was supposed to be my friend too and friends don't just dump you and take off without even a goodbye before you are barely out of the car when you are obviously in a emotional state and if it wasn't for Sam leaving me stranding on the side of the road with no money, no phone, not even clothes as all my things were in the trunk of the impala, I never would have been forced to start high school and would never have met the Edward or any of the Cullen's.

I heard Dean sigh in frustration, obviously already having this conversation with Sam and getting nowhere with him, "Izzy, this is not even about me getting involved anymore, I can't even consider getting involved because I don't know the truth. I know that Carson know because I sense her annoyance at him this can't continue if we are going to be hunting together, especially with the impending apocalypse and I got nowhere with Sam, but you have always been more reasonable so please, work with me," Dean said, with a slightly scolding tone.

We may be together now, but he still sees me as his baby, that little girl that found her way to him all those years ago, bloody and beaten and sometimes his protective or strict side comes out when he believes I am being unreasonable and sure he has no problem putting me over his knee like he did when I was younger, like he did a couple of years ago when I had disobeyed his orders on a hunt and one thing about Dean is that he does not like being disobeyed and nearly made me sit out but knew that would literally kill me.

I looked into his eyes and all I saw was how concerned he was over our fighting, something probably didn't see and realized how affected he was that Sam and I are no longer getting along and I wish we could go back to how I was before, but I don't think I can trust him anymore, not after what he did.

"It was the day after you technically died and Carson was staying with her Dad, she wasn't ready to go back on the road after just losing you. Honestly, neither was I, but I was also worried that Sam would go off and do something stupid to get you back, and when he asked me if I wanted to come with him, I was actually surprised because he's usually trying to convince me to give up hunting and finish school which I was never interested in doing," I told Dean and glanced over as he urged me to continue.

"So I packed up everything and went with Sam. I didn't really pay attention to where we were going as though I agreed to go with him. Then he pulled off on the side of the road, telling me there was no hunt and I needed to leave to have a normal life. He said it was my fault you died and if you weren't always trying to protect me, you never would have died. Sam told me not to contact any of us ever again because they all blamed me, even Bobby and Carson.

He just drives off and leaves me stranded with nothing and not even having any idea where I was, not even bothering to let me get my belongings so I had no money for food or anything. I managed to hitch a ride Charlie's. There was no hunt, he just that as a excuse to get me to go with him so he could dump me and worst of it is that he hasn't apologized and just claimed he wanted to have a normal apple pie life, it didn't matter what I wanted as long as he got his way," I said, telling him the truth.

"He told us that you wanted out of the hunting business and he drove you up to Uncle Charlie's and that you never wanted to see us again and not bother calling you. I knew that wasn't true and that there was another side of the story but didn't think he had the nerve to ditch a seventeen year old on the side of the road like that. I am going to kick his ass," Dean said, shaking his head and I hated that Sam did that to me

"Sam never lied to me before and when he said that Carson, my best friend, didn't want to see me anymore, I was hurt and rejected just like that nine year old girl I was and found my way to Uncle Charlie's, vulnerable and it is because of him my guard was down or I never would have gotten involved with the Cullen's," I told him as we got our check, wanting to head on out.

I could hear thunder in the distance so knew that going to La Push beach was out of the question now and there really wasn't anything else to do in this boring town, "So what do you say about going home and watching a movie. We can get a pie to go," Dean suggested, knowing I was irritated about not being able to go to the beach, but a night on the couch watching a couple of movies actually sounded perfect, just as long as the Cullen's didn't show up and ruin our perfect night.

"That actually sounds perfect, maybe I can even make a couple of deserts while we are at it so we can bring with us when he head back out in a couple of days. Those motels don't really have a kitchen to make some pies in. Maybe take a shower," I said, seductively and I knew that Dean loved that idea as his eyes perked up at that the thought of taking a shower.

"Love that. Let's just hope your little bloodsucking friends don't show up and want to join in all the fun though I don't think they would approve. They don't seem like the fun type, more stiff and boring from what you have told me about them," Dean said and I laughed at that because that is exactly how they are at times, frowning whenever I try to do anything remotely fun, claiming how it is improper for a lady to behave that way when all I wanted was to tell them to Fuck off, let's see how ladylike I am then.

"They're worse than statues. I had to listen about what was ladylike and what was improper, so basically everything fun is on the big no list. I have a feeling being alone in a house with a man and taking a shower with him is very unladylike, but I am not a lady, I"m a hunter and there are a whole set of rules," I said as he smirked as we drove back to the empty house, hoping to get in some alone time before going back into the real world.


	6. Chapter 6

I was just enjoying my time with Dean, especially since I knew that most like Charlie wasn't going to be coming home tonight as anytime he gets together with Billy, he tends to drink too much which used to be annoying until I got my license.

We were wrapped in each other in the shower, feeling him rub soap on my back which felt relaxing after the kind of day I had, wanting to just get these finals over with so that I could get back on the road hunting with our group.

I may not be on speaking terms with Sam at the moment, but that doesn't mean that I still didn't have his back if we are out on a hunt somewhere because I never let my emotions control what actions on a hunt because that only leads to disastrous consequences that could easily get you killed.

I felt strong hands wrap around me, soaking him up as well as the hot water that surrounded me and right now, I don't think either of us had a care in the world, because shower time was always our special time, and Sam and Carson knew to stay away while we were in the shower if they didn't want to get shot.

We were so wrapped up in each other that we didn't hear anyone knocking at the door, not like we had any intention of interrupting our special time just to answer a lousy door as this was probably the first time in months that we were just alone as it is hard to find alone time with trying to stop an upcoming Apocalypse.

It is hard enough just trying to get some sleep, let alone find time for a romantic outing, though I know Dean has been trying to get us out on at least a date so that we claim ourselves a couple and though I want to go on that date as much as he does, it is hard to go out, when you know you are in the middle of a Apocalypse and dealing with dick angels.

Honestly, with all that is going on, my father doesn't seem too important, but not like it is going to be easy to track me since he doesn't know my name since I ran away as I was always someone else when I was with Uncle Charlie, not wanting to relate to him in anyway and wish there was a way to not be labeled as his daughter, but that is just impossible.

I heard a bang downstairs which alerted both Dean and I from our moment which pissed him off, "Should we just ignore it, probably just Charlie," I said though my instincts were telling me that Charlie was still at work as I felt him just kiss my neck, making me moan in response and ignoring the sound downstairs.

We were in a middle of a heavy make out session that I was extremely enjoying as I wrapping my legs around, letting him lift me up into his arms as I felt the show curtain open up, seeing Edward's livid face as I screamed in horror at being exposed as Dean covered me and leaving himself exposed with not even a care in the world.

It wasn't like I was shy because I'm sure that both Carson and Sam, even Uncle Bobby have seen me a handful of times with having walked in on me and Dean as we aren't exactly discreet about our attraction towards each other, we are like rabbits sometimes with the way we go at each other and if it was anyone else but Edward, I honestly wouldn't have cared but he lost the right to see me the day he left me in the woods, claiming I wasn't good enough.

"Hey bloodsucker! What the fuck do you think you are doing," Dean screamed, keeping himself in front of me as Alice walked, gasping in horror at Dean's nudity; what a drama queen, she has a mate so unless she is a prude she must of have a naked man before, but still doesn't explain what they were doing here in the first place, ruining our alone time.

I'm actually surprised that Dean has kept his temper in check as much as he has because if anyone else had done that even Sam, he would have shot first and ask questions later, but what right does Edward have coming into my house without permission when he knows I don't want anything to do with him anymore and barging into my bathroom while I am in the shower with Dean.

I don't care what excuse he is going to make up, nothing gives him the right to do what he just did and I have in mind to go get some dead's man blood out of the basement and stab him with a knife, not sure if it will work though he will make a lovely lab rat for me to test it on as no hunter has ever proved that dean mans blood actually works on cold-one vampires.

Edward paid Dean no mind which I knew was just going to piss him off more as he doesn't like to be ignored who was already in hunter mode and going into protective boyfriend/brother mode, wanting to keep me as far away from Edward as possible, who was making it impossible and have a feeling that before we get back to the Apocalypse, we were going to have to deal with the cold-ones that refused to leave me alone, insisting I am Edward's mate.

"Bella! This man has seen you exposed, this is unladylike behavior that I will not tolerate. You need to be pure if you are to be my mate, what were you thinking," he scolded me as if I was a small child as Dean laughed at him, is Edward really that naive to believe I am still a virgin, I am after all together with Dean Winchester, former man whore.

"Are you really that stupid to believe that my Izzy is still a virgin? She is almost nineteen for fucks sake and who are you to think that you can talk down to her like that, she is a fucking human being and deserves to be treated as such and I won't have anyone treating her that way, especially the likes of you who sucks blood for a living! What do you like better Bambi or Thumper," he commented, not at all bothered at being exposed.

"My sweet innocent Bella wouldn't do such a thing," he said, shaking his head and wonder how long it was going to take him to realize that Dean knows he is a vampire as he hasn't acknowledged his sarcastic comment yet which was hilarious, despising the way he spoke of me as if I was made of glass.

I was a fucking hunter and proud of it, that is my life and nothing is going to change that, I have already accepted that I probably am going to die young and bloody, but that is the life of a hunter and I don't need no marriage license to commit, we are technically unofficially married, the hunter way and neither of us want some sappy wedding.

Dean and I are married in every way except by paper and that was okay with him, and if he really wanted a wedding, I would do a small ceremony for him though most likely, he would go to Vegas with a few close friends, but that is the farthest thing from our minds right now with an upcoming Apocalypse perched on our shoulders and who knows, maybe we will have kids one day.

I was starting to wonder what I ever saw in Edward and if I wasn't so emotionally shut down right after Dean's death when I first came here to finish school after Sam abandoned me, I would never have even befriended him and his family to begin with, and he hasn't noticed that Dean has claimed his knowledge of him being a vampire while he continued to just scolded me for being indecent and Alice just stood there, smirking like a fucking idiot and wish I could just wipe it right off her face.

He calls me dumb, when he hasn't even responded to Dean knowing that he was a vampire and neither has Alice, I don't think he wants a lover, he wants a pet as it always seemed that whenever we were together, all he did was talk down to me like a small child that had been naughty and could see Dean getting angrier, and if there is one thing I know is that you never want to piss Dean off when he was already angry.

I don't know what is wrong with these people, who the hell do they think they are barging into my uncle's home and into the bathroom while we are taking a shower, it is a invasion of our privacy and they see nothing wrong with what they have done, it is my right to take a shower with Dean, I am capable of making my own decisions because despite what they might believe, I am not a child and haven't been one for a very long time.

"Hey! Don't you talk down to her like that. Speak to her like that again and your head is going to be rolling down on the floor, don't tempt me bloodsucker," Dean threatened, shielding me from the two vampires that barged in our shower.

I watched Edward stare Dean down, not liking how he was touching me as I heard a growl escape his mouth and could tell that he was fighting to urge grab me against my will, but he does that, I was going to be showing him some of my mad fighting skills that he does not know I have.

I could tell that Edward was attempting to read Dean's mind, but was coming up blank because of his tattoo which I guess not only prevents Demons from getting in, but keeps all other supernatural out of our heads which includes mind-reading vampires that couldn't keep his nose out of other people's affairs, though it was fun watching him get frustrated with not being able to read his mind though not sure he would want to enter Dean's mind as that would only traumatize him.

"Bella! I can't read his mind! Why can't I read his mind, you must have done something. Wait, he called me a bloodsucker! I can't believe you told a strange man you barely know our secret, how could you? Don't you understand the danger you have caused," he scolded me like a child that was caught doing something they shouldn't have been which royally pissed Dean off.

"Hey, what did I tell you about mouthing off to her, she doesn't answer to you and this is her house, not yours! She didn't need to tell me, I could tell as soon as I saw you earlier at the school and I am no fucking stranger to Izzy, we have known each other since childhood, not that it was any of your business," Dean shouted at him, pulling me with him as he grabbed a towel for us and finally getting out as it seemed like they were not leaving anytime soon.

I wrapped a towel around, not really caring anymore though not like I was shy about my body but still Edward didn't have the right to see it, we're not together and never really were, though of course, he always tried to make it seem we were than friends and was the only that believed we were together as he was delusional.

I never wanted anything but friendship and wished I never befriended them as he had only taken advantaged of my weakened mind that he had to have noticed unless he was stupid which was how they controlled me so easily as I would never have gone along with them if I wasn't so shattered at losing Dean.

I couldn't have anymore than friendship with Edward, especially because I had no romantic feelings for him as I had eyes for only a green-eyed hunter and after watching Dean in front of me without being able to do anything to help and could never be with anyone else in fear of having to go through that pain again, and will always love Dean even in death.

I sighed as I had a stare down with Edward, wanting more than anything to throw my special vampire knife at him and see if it works on cold-ones as he just creepily stared at me, "I told you from day one we would never be together. I never lead you on and yet, you still insist we are a couple and that I intend to marry you, I don't plan on ever marrying, it's not in my future," I all but screamed at him and had every right to, I was pissed.

"Bella, I left so that you could be married and have children. Are you just going to whore this man and risk having bastards," he scolded me though that is not the choice he gets to make for me and who is he to call my future children bastards, he has not right to down at us for the way we live as I know Dean was pissed.

Though we have talked about not needing a piece a paper to be married, we had talked about having children and didn't need to be married to have kids, but we also weren't rushing either, letting nature just take it's course though were at least waiting until after this Apocalypse business is behind us though sense Dean angry, feeling the need to protect our unborn children.

"Hey, our children will not be bastards, we love each other and that is more than I can say about you, douchebag. Those are my children you are calling bastards and I won't have it. All you ever did was control Izzy and make her into a quiet house wife that obeyed every command, not is not what she wants in life. That is your problem, you have no respect for women and think all they are good for is bearing children. Get out of here so we can change and make love and tell your Master, we will be at coming to your home late tonight," Dean shouted at Edward, catching him off guard, not expecting him to get protective.

Alice placed her hand on Edward's shoulder and made me wonder if they had something going on between them on the side as both of them were always acting better than everyone else because they were the special ones as Emmett claimed they were always the favorite even if Carlisle or Esme would never admit it.

I could see attitude rolling off him at not getting his way with me because now that I had Dean back, I was my old self again and he was not happy I wasn't so compliant with his demands and knew there was a chance that he wasn't going to let me go willingly and might have a fight on our hands, especially when he learns what I am though suspect Jasper already knows as he has seemed suspicious since he spotted my hunters journal.

"Fine, we'll leave but we will be expecting you," he said, going along with Alice as she pulled him out of the bathroom as I leaned against Dean's bared chest as I felt him wrap his arms around me and could already feel a migraine coming on and I haven't been feel well lately, especially with my lack of sleep due to my nightmares I have been having, knowing I need to see a doctor but have been holding it off

I had my eyes closed but felt him shift me to the side, placing his hand on my forehead, "We really should get you to see a doctor while we are in town as long as it isn't that fang doctor, I am exactly comfortable with Doctor Fang groping my girl and you need to anymore strain right now," Dean said, seeming concerned since I first started getting sick last month.

I smiled up at him, letting him pull me up for a kiss, picking me up, letting our towels drop to the ground and carrying me to my room while we continued making out and since our night got short, we might as well make love plus it would just wound up Edward knowing we stink of sex which I have a feeling that was Dean's plan, wanting everyone to know who I belong to, but it was no contest, I will always pick Dean, it has always been him and always will be and there is nothing Edward can say or do that will change that.


End file.
